Dimick Baker Huntington (1808-1879)
|birth_year=1808 |birth_month=05 |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Watertown (city), New York |birth_county=Jefferson County, New York |birth_nation-subdiv1=New York (state) |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1879 |death_month=02 |death_day=01 |death_locality=Salt Lake City |death_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |death_nation-subdiv1=Utah |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1830 |wedding1_month=04 |wedding1_day=28 |wedding1_locality=Watertown (city), New York |wedding1_county=Jefferson County, New York |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New York (state) |wedding1_nation=United States |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1851 |wedding2_month=04 |wedding2_day=09 |wedding2_locality=Salt Lake City |wedding2_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding2_nation=United States |remains_address=Salt Lake City Cemetery |remains_locality=Salt Lake City |remains_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |remains_nation-subdiv1=Utah |remains_nation=United States |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1871 |wedding3_month=01 |wedding3_day=16 |wedding3_locality=Salt Lake City |wedding3_county=Salt Lake County, Utah |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=Utah |wedding3_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography The Huntington family in America says: :1.2. 6.3.1.7. 1.3. Dimick Baker Huntington, born May 26, 1808, in Watertown, N. Y.; married in 1830, in Watertown, N. Y., Fanny Maria, daughter of Gen. Clark Allen, (descendant of Ethan Allen) and Martha (Thompson) Allen. She was born October 26, 1810, in Loraine, N. Y,, and died December 14, 1894, in Pleasant Green, Utah. She accompanied her husband in the famous Mormon Battalion march through the deserts, enduring all the hardships of a soldier's life. She was for four months without tasting bread, before her daughter Betsy Presendia was born, living on roots. When the girl was born at Pueblo, on Mexican Territory, she had no mid-wife or doctor, so an Indian squaw attended her. He married a second wife, about 1853, in Salt Lake City, Ellen Sophia Jacobson. She was born in Norway, about 1826, and died in Parowan, Utah, about 1900. :He was Indian interpreter for the U. S. Government up to the time of his death, which occurred February 1, 1879, in Salt Lake City. He was a private in Co. D of the Mormon Battalion, and as such took part in the Mexican War in 1846. He enlisted July 16, 1846, and was discharged July 10, 1847. He was a member of the Salt Lake City Council in the early days. He was High Priest in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. He was instrumental in helping to settle and colonize the whole region south of Salt Lake City, down to St. George on the South border of the Territory. He acted as interpreter for the Indians, as a soldier of the Mormon Battalion, and he helped to secure California, Nevada, and Utah, for the U. S. He published three books for the benefit of the Snakes and Utes, (Indians.) :See page 209, Vol. IV., History of Utah, by Orson F. Whitney ; also History of the Mormon Battalion, by Daniel Tyler. Marriage and Family # Lot Elisha Huntington (1834-1862) was full of life and lived with gusto. He was shot in the back by OP Rockwell and killed while "escaping" after he was accused of a threat to the life of the imposed gentile Governor. The threats to the Governor led to the "Utah War." His young widow was then married to James Andrus, who was married at the time to Manomas' sister Laura. Their little daughter Lottie was born 8 months after Lot was shot and killed. She died one year later.